


The Switch

by Kitkatzgr8



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #Hamiltrash, But noooooooo my brain couldn't think of anything else, Gen, I just started writing, I should be focusing on homework, Idk why I'm even posting this, It's total trash, Like seriously what is this guys, Or maybe idk WRITING MY OTHER FANFICTION, and this happened, idk what this is guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatzgr8/pseuds/Kitkatzgr8
Summary: What if the actors in the 'Hamilton' musical were suddenly replaced by their historical counterparts?Basically just a bunch of crappy randomness.Idk what I wrote, guys, but I wrote a thing.





	1. The Switch

Thomas Jefferson jerks up suddenly as he hears a door slam somewhere outside the room he was it. Shouts of different people overlapped one another, making it impossible to pick out one line of conversation from the other. Rubbing his aching head as he sits up on the couch he was laying on, he looks around the room in confusion. "Where am I?" he mutters, his southern drawl prominent in his speech. He looks at the room around him, his gaze lingering on the black box sitting on a table in the corner displaying a picture, then jumps slightly as the picture starts to move. As he goes to examine it more closer, blaming it on a trick of his mind, he happens to look down at his clothes. 

He screams. 

His fuchsia colored coat, waistcoat, and breeches had been replaced by.... goodness, what even was this? The grey... shirt he was wearing (was it even considered a shirt if it had no sleeves?), paired with some sort of soft, blue colored breeches and black cloth shoes held in place by white strings, why was he dressed in this monstrosity? 

Suddenly the door opens, and a young woman bursts in. "Daveed, finally, I've been looking all over for you! Rehearsal is about to start!" 

"Rehearsal?" Thomas starts, but the woman cuts him off by grabbing his arm and pulling him after her. He notices that she was also wearing some blue pants, and he barely has to wonder why before someone to the left call out for the woman. "Shirley, we need your help- oh, you found Diggs! Was he asleep in the break room again?" 

"Yes," she says, rolling her eyes playfully. "I'll just get him to the stage really quick, check up with the costume manager, and I'll be right with you!"

Thomas looked around, and realized that he was on a stage. But why? Last he checked, he was in France, fulfilling his ambassador duties. Why was he suddenly backstage in a place where there was a noticeable lack of both French and French accents?

"I... have no clue what's going on," he admits, and the woman stops pulling him. 

"What do you mean?"

"I don't rememb-" she cuts him off again. 

"I know, every once in a while, your nerves can get to you, but this is only a rehearsal! I'm sure you'll do fine."

"No, you don't understand, I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing!" 

The woman gave him a strange look. "We're going through a rehearsal- oh frick, did Lin forget to tell you or something? It was originally scheduled for tomorrow, but stuff happened, so it was rescheduled for today. We're just going to go through all the songs, maybe review the choreography, and then we'll call it a day, okay?" 

First off, who was this 'Lin' fellow? And second, the songs? "But, I don't know the songs!" he said in confusion. 

She sighed, then leafed through the papers strewn all over a nearby desk. "Seriously? I mean, I understood when the show was just starting and people forgot their lines out of anxiousness, but that was six months ago! But fine, I'll just give you the Lafayette part to review really quick, since you seem to have the Jefferson part down."

Wait, what did Lafayette have to do with this? Wasn't he still back in America, fighting for the Revolution? And what did she mean by him having 'the Jefferson part' down? All Thomas managed to say was, "Whaaaat?" 

She grins. "Exactly! Anyway..." Pulling out a messy stack of papers, and quickly checking them, she handed them to him before cocking her head to the side slightly, lightly putting a finger on a small black device in her ear. 

"Ugh, Lin needs a refresher too? He wrote the fricking musical, he shouldn't... yes, yes, fine, I'll get the papers.... okay, guys, I can't understand anyone if you talk over eachother.... Pippa too? And Leslie doesn't remember anything at all? I'm sure he is just a little stressed, it's fine, just get him onstage. And we need Lafayette's part? But I just gave him... He's right here, Richard, I'm talking to him right now!" she glances at Thomas, then shakes her head exasperatedly. "Richard, he's always confused. Anyway, it looks like everyone needs a refresher for some reason, and Groff is acting a little weird, so I think we're just going to have to squeeze it in later. See you later, Daveed!" She quickly pulls more papers out of the stack and rushes off, leaving Thomas completely confused. 

Of all the questions going through Jefferson's head, one in particular rose to the front of his mind. "Who the frick is Daveed?" 

Quickly looking around, then glancing at the papers full of words that he had yet to read, he hears footsteps from behind him. Turning around, a smile breaks on his face as he sees Madison, dressed in a simple shirt with a light jacket over it and wearing those blue pants that everyone seems to be wearing around here. Finally, a familiar face in this unfamiliar place! Running up and giving the shorter man a hug, he feels the man tense under him. "Um... what are you doing?"

"Jemmy, I've missed you so much! I mean, I got the letters you sent me, but can't believe it's been years since I've seen you!" Pulling away from the man, still smiling, Thomas continues. "But, do you have any clue where we are? There was someone talking about songs and rehearsal-" 

The man gives Jefferson a strange look. "Okay, I'mma stop you right there, first off who the frick is 'Jemmy?' The name's Hercules. Hercules Mulligan." 

"Oh, my apologies," Jefferson says quickly. "I just thought... you look like-" 

Hercules cuts Thomas off. "Wait, if your hair was up.... you look like-"

Someone else cuts them both off. "Laf! Herc!" A figure sprints across the stage, and Jefferson finds himself in a crushing hug with Hercules and this strange man. "This is so amazing! Everyone is here!"

"Actually, Alex, I'm not sure this is La-"

Alex continues talking, moving his hands animatedly as he looks excitedly between the men, the papers, and the stage around them. "So, this is all for a musical! And it's about all of us! I looked through these papers, and I think I might be the main character because of the title, the musical is called 'Hamilton: An American Musical' and it's really a true work of genius!" He waves a paper in the men's faces, and they can barely make out a black star with a man's figure pointing at the sky on a yellow-orange background before he pulls it away and opens it up. 

"Alex-" Hercules tries to cut off the man. 

"This man named Lin-Manuel Miranda wrote the whole thing, songs and all, he writes almost as much as I do! He plays as me, and-"

"Alex-"

"-he looks just like me! It's like he's me reincarnated, except not because I'm still alive, I guess. Everyone keeps calling me Lin, though, so I guess they think I'm him! And it's 2017, Herc, I checked a newspaper that was on the desk and-"

"Alexander fricking Hamilton!" Hercules shouts, and the man stops talking. 

"Sorry, sorry, got a little carried away. Sorry Herc, Laf. Hey, where's Laurens? We need to-"

"Alex, this isn't Lafayette! Just listen to his voice, he-"

A familiar figure with fluffy black hair tied back into a bun strolls out from one of the open doors lining the back wall. Looking at a small stack of papers, he studies something before looking up and smiling. "What did I miss?" he says in a very bad Southern accent. 

"Laf!" Alexander and Jefferson say at the same time. Then Alex pauses and looks at Jefferson. "Wait, then who are-"

"Thomas!" Lafayette screams, dropping his papers and throwing himself at Thomas. 

"Bon chocolat, je ne vous ai pas vu pour toujours, comment est la France? Est-ce que tout va bien? Vous avez été manqué, mon ami, personne d'autre que Alex parle français et ça me rend fou!" Lafayette says in rapid-fire French, and Alexander gives Jefferson a strange look. 

"Wait, you two know eachother?" he says in confusion. 

"Mon ami, this is Thomas Jefferson! He's the ambassador of my home country for the duration of the war!" 

"Ah, Jefferson, I think I've heard your name before... maybe Washington mentioned you?"

As if summoned by his name, Washington steps out from one of the rooms, looking strangely out of place in a simple shirt and those blue pants everyone seemed to be wearing. What had Hamilton said, 2017? Well, whatever had happened between 1779 and now certainly did not improve the clothing style, that was for sure. 

"Hamilton? Lafayette? And... Jefferson? What are you doing here?" He shakes his head slightly. "No matter, Hamilton, what were you saying? What is going on?" 

"Sir!" Alex quickly snaps to attention, and Washington chuckles. 

"No need for formalities, Alex." 

"Well..." Alex looks over Washington's shoulder and gasps. "Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr, sir!" he shouts happily before rushing over to where other figures were coming into view from the other side of the stage. Then he stops as other figures come into view. "And... the Schuyler sisters?"

"Thomas?" 

Jefferson turns away from Alexander hugging the women that he referred to as 'The Schuyler Sisters' to see the real Madison, looking apprehensively around at the stage around him. Before he can turn to look at Thomas again, he's wrapped up in a tight hug. "Jemmy? Is it you this time?"

"Umm... yes?" he says, sounding confused. "Who else would I be?"

"It doesn't matter. Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you in forever!"

Thomas hears Alexander yell "Laurens! And... do you have a twin?" as he and Maddison turn back toward the group. 

"Anyway, Alex, explain. I think everyone's here now," Washington says, immediately taking command of the situation. 

"Well, sir, as I stated earlier, we are no longer in the late 1700's." Everyone starts talking, and Alex continues to shout over them. "We're on the set of a musical made in honor of me, and-"

"Made in honor of you? Why in the world would anyone do that?" another voice says distainfully. 

"Lee, you're here too? What the frick?" Hercules says. 

"Because I'm fricking awesome, that's why!" Hamilton says. "Anyway, it seems as though everyone thinks that we're the members of the musical, since we look exactly like the actors! Like... Lafayette! He looks exactly like...." Alex scans through the playbill. "Daveed Diggs!"

"But that's who someone thought I was!" Jefferson cuts in. 

"That can't be! See it says right here, Daveed Diggs as...." Alex pauses. "Marquis de Lafayette, Act I, Thomas Jefferson, Act II... that could cause some problems...."

"They do look alike, though," Laurens adds. 

"So one person plays both me and Jefferson?" Lafayette asks, sounding confused. 

"That's not all, though. 'Anthony Ramos as... John Laurens, Act I, Phillip Hamilton, Act II?" Alex looks up from the paper and looks at the two men. "Wait, you're Phillip? Like, my son? But... you're only a baby.... never mind, we've somehow traveled to the future, I shouldn't really be questioning ages at this point. I see the resemblance, but... why isn't Laurens in Act II?"

John shrugs. "Maybe I just don't play an important role in the second act?"

"I don't know, actually. From what I can tell, we've only lived through the first 19 songs, ending after John shoots Lee-"

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that, Laurens!" Lee calls out bitterly. 

"-and I get sent home, then called back after learning that Eliza's pregnant, so we won't know exactly what happens until we read the script."

"And why would we want to read the script? Shouldn't we be focused on getting back to our time?" Madison cuts in. 

"And who are you?"

"James Madison, at your service."

"Okay, Madison, here's what I figure. There's a musical going on, and from what I can tell, we've replaced the actual actors, everyone thinks that we are the actors, and this show is highly in demand. So, while we figure out how to get back, why not keep the musical going? It would be fun! Plus, wouldn't it be cool to see how my life goes? Since you all are in it too, I assume that you'd be able to figure out how your life went as well! Wouldn't you like to know the future before going back?" 

"I... I guess," Madison admits. Everyone else murmurs their agreement. 

"Anyway, it looks like some Oak guy plays both Hercules and Madison, and some Jasmine Jones plays both Peggy Schuyler and...." he looks up. "Who's Maria Reynolds? I've never heard of her." 

Someone raises a hand from the back of the group. "That would be me." Everyone stares at her, and she just shrugs. "Hey, sorry, I'm as clueless as the rest of you, I heard someone explaining that we aren't in the 1700's and decided to come over." 

"Okay, not sure what part you play in this, since I don't know you, but..." Hamilton scans the playbill again. "It looks like everyone else only plays one part. And, that's it! I think we have everyone, except..." 

"What hap- Hamilton?" someone squeaks. Everyone turns to see a thin man with ruffled red hair standing awkwardly by the stage door. 

"Seabury?" Alex, John, Hercules, and Aaron all say in a mixture of disgust and disbelief, only to be cut off by another voice. 

"Sammy!" 

Samuel looks around, then grins. "My King!"

Everyone groans.

"So... I guess the whole gang is here..." Laurens mumbles.

"Yup," Hercules responds.

"Well, I'm going to go find some food," he says, looking distastefully at Lee, King George, and Seabury.

"Oh, I'm coming with you!"

Both of the men walk off towards one of the back rooms. In small groups, the rest of the people slowly break off, until it's only Alex and Aaron on the stage. "So..." Burr begins, looking around the now-empty stage. "Should we go work on the script?"

Hamilton shrugs. "Sure, why not! Let's go back to the office, I have the scripts there."

Both of the men walked offstage toward the office, starting a light-hearted conversation about something-or-other, ignoring the unusual situation they were in. They could worry about getting back to their own time later. For now, all they were focused on was putting on the musical.


	2. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which... a lot of things happen. Idk guys I got bored and ended up writing more... So here's another chapter of randomness that nobody asked for XD

The moment the puffy-haired Frenchman enters the room, Jefferson gives him an annoyed look from his place on the couch, where he is using Madison's lap as a pillow. "You abandoned me, you little baguette fricker!" 

Lafayette just grins, taking a sip from the cup he's holding in his right hand. "What do you mean? I only discovered the most amazing drink to share with you! Here!" He sets the cup in his left hand down on the end table next to the couch where Jefferson is sitting. "They call it... ah, coffee!" He takes another sip. "It is very good."

As Madison grabs the coffee and tentatively takes a sip, Jefferson waves his hands around, almost knocking the cup from Madison's hands, and begins talking again. "I don't care what you've been doing! Do you know what I've had to do?" Without waiting for an answer, Jefferson continues, gripping the papers in his hands tightly as though to stop himself from throwing them at Lafayette. "That girl, the stage manager, Shirley or something, she forced me to practice the script!"

"Mon ami, what is the problem? Alex said that we must learn the script, non?" Lafayette takes another sip of coffee. 

"Because she made me go over your part! I've been here for over 3 hours being forced to learn the Lafayette part, and you've been out discovering new drinks!" 

"Though half of that time was basically him just trying to talk in a French accent," Madison mumbles, then breaks into a coughing fit. 

Lafayette flops onto the couch next to Jefferson as the Southerner takes the coffee from Madison and tentatively tries the drink. "This is not a problem, correct? You can just learn your part, and I'll start learning my part!"

Jefferson takes another sip of the coffee before continuing. "But I just spent the last 3 hours learning your part! I'm not just throwing that down the drain! Trust me, you have no idea how fast that Daveed Diggs man can say things, it was hard to memorize!'' His southern accent becomes more prominent in his speech as he shouts, and Lafayette puts a hand up to stop him. 

"But you must, mon ami, I mean it's not like..." The Frenchman frowns slightly, and Jefferson grins. 

"We totally can."

"Thomas, I don't think that's-," Madison starts as Lafayette begins to say, "Non, I don't think we-"

Jefferson cuts them both off. "Yes, we can! I didn't perfect my friggin' French accent and learn 'Guns and Ships' for nothing! Now tell me, Lafayette, how good is your Southern accent?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Burr, look, it's me!" Alex pushes off from the desk, spinning around in the swivel chair to face Burr, who is still deeply reading the script. 

"Alex, shush, I'm at the battle of Yorktown, and I think that we might wi-"

"Aaron, I already read that part, we do win. But this is so much cooler, look, it's called the 'Internet,' and you can find information about anything on it!"

Burr looks up from the script in mild interest, as well as in disbelief. "Everything, Alex? I find that hard to believe."

"No, look, see, you use this board with all of these buttons on it to search stuff, and look, I looked up myself, and there's a whole page about me!" 

Burr sighs and puts down the script. Walking over to the desk to join Alex in looking at the computer, he frowns as he reads it. "Wiki...pedia? What is this, some kind of newspaper?"

"No, it's called a website! See? I just-" Alex scrolls down, and Burr jumps back. 

"Alex, why is the page moving?" he asks nervously. 

"Relax, I just scrolled down. Look, there's 'Childhood in the Caribbean"... 'Constitution and the Federalist Papers,' even though I don't really know what those are..." 

Burr had to admit, this 'Internet' thing was pretty cool. "Could you do a search for me?" he asks. 

"Sure!" Going back to the search engine, Burr watches Alex curiously as he types 'Aaron Burr,' then clicks 'search.' He then clicked on the first website, which again happened to be Wikipedia. 

Scrolling through the information, Burr saw something that caught his eye. "Wait, stop!" Alexander stopped scrolling. "In 1804," Burr reads aloud, "the last full year of his single term as vice president, Burr killed his political rival Alexander Hamilton in a famous duel."

He looks at Alex, who in turn looks at Burr. 

"Wait... what?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, Maria, click on that one!" Peggy bounces up and down eagerly behind Maria, pointing at one of the little boxes on the side of the screen, the pages of the script lying unread on the floor beside them. Maria complies, clicking on yet another video. As the video buffers, Peggy takes her spot on the skinny arm of the swivel chair and then both of the girls aww as they see another adorable kitten jumping out of a box, then tripping over its own tail. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Another Lams story? Is there any of these stories that don't revolve around Alexander and John?" Eliza says exasperatedly. "What about Peggy and Hercules, I always thought that they'd be cute."

"Hmm, I'll check..." Angelica types in something, then scans the results and smiles. Handing the phone to her sister, she watches her sister tilt her head to the side questioningly. 

"Angie, this isn't... Lafayette and Hercules? Hmmm...." After a moment of thinking over it, she slowly nods. "Actually, I can kinda see it!" she says as she hands the phone back to her sister. 

"Me too! Hmm... same gender attraction, what were these called again?"

"Fanfictions." Eliza reminds her. 

"Yeah, those, they seem to be really popular nowadays. I guess everyone's okay with it." 

Eliza hums in thought, then slowly smiles, scooting closer to Angelica to look at the phone. "You know... that Thomas Jefferson and Madison guy looked pretty cute..."

Angelica grins, then begins typing. After a couple of seconds, she shows the phone to Eliza. "Aha, found one! Their couple name-"

"-Ship name-" Eliza cuts in. 

"-Is Jeffmads! Aw that's kinda cute!" 

Both of the sisters leaned closer over the small screen as they began to read. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-Da da da da dieadaaaaaaa." The last notes of Groff's voice trails off, and Washington smirks as he looks at the king. 

"No," King George says immediately, turning off the music. 

"Oh, come on, Alex says that we all have to play our parts, and this, ah, interesting song," Washington tries not laugh as he pictures the king singing it, "just so happens to be yours!"

"I'm not singing it! I have a reputation to upkeep, and this is going to ruin it!"

"If I'm being honest, you don't exactly have the best reputation with anyone around here," Washington says, and both of the Georges lock eyes. 

"That's it, get out!" The king orders the general, and Washington smiles. 

"As you wish, your majesty," he says in a mocking tone, stepping out of the room. King George stands up, locks the door, then flops back onto the couch. After waiting a couple of seconds, he grabs the phone and presses play. 

"You say...." the voice begins singing. Trying not to enjoy it, he can't help but mouth the words along with his actoral counterpart. "The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to play..." He slowly smiles, then grabs the crown tossed on one of the shelves and places it on his head as he finally jumps in to sing along with the music, "I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love! Da da da da da-"

Washington smirks from the other side of the door. "I have to admit, for such a tyrannical, murderous leader, he does have a great voice," he mutters to himself as he walks off, leaving the king to sing the catchy song to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both John and Charles's eyes are locked on the screen, Laurens smiling and Lee frantically pressing the buttons on his controller. "Aha! Die, son of a-"

Lee throws down his controller on the script-strewn floor as his character is slaughtered mercilessly by Laurens's. "You've got to be kidding me! I call for a rematch!" 

"Well, if you want to lose again so quickly, I'm up for it," Laurens offers teasingly, and Lee resists the urge to slap the smile off of his face. 

"Um, shouldn't be we working on the script?" a timid voice asks from the couch behind where the two men are sprawled across the floor. 

"Shut up Seabury, nobody asked you." 

"Yeah, why are you even in here anyway?" Lee asks, then growls as his character is killed again. "How the frick can that little turtle do so much damage?"

"Well excuse you, that's a Squirtle for your information, educate yourself. At least I'm not that lame-"

"Wait, I'm a girl?!" Lee shouts as he accidentally presses a button, turning his character from Sheik to Zelda. 

"Because there's nowhere else I can go!" Samuel responds, but the other men are too into 'Super Smash Bros: Brawl' to pay attention to the bishop. Samuel huffs, then turns back to the script, going over his part once again. "Of course, I have to relive my utter humiliation at the hands of Hamilton," he mutters as John shouts "Oh frick yes I can turn into a fricking fire dragon too!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hercules looks at the two cases in his hands. After having been abandoned by all of his friends, he was left to do whatever he wanted, which sure wasn't studying the script. He could do that later. Right now, he had a more important decision to make. 

"Hercules or Mulan..." he mutters, scanning the back again for the summary of what was apparent called a 'movie,' based on the labeling of the shelf in which he had found the cases. 

Finally deciding on 'Hercules,' figuring he couldn't go wrong with something named after him, he fiddled around with the black box that Alex said was called a television, then jumped back as a thin piece of plastic slid out of the box next to it. Inside it was an indentation of a circle. Curious, Herc opened the movie case, pulled out the disc, and laid it on the circle. A perfect fit. Pushing the same button he had pressed before, then piece slid back inside, along with the disk. "Wait, where did it-"

The screen lit up with a small sound coming from the speakers, and Hercules watched as the screen showed a picture of a castle, the word 'Disney' inscribed below it. Then the movie started, and as he curled up on the couch in a blanket, he was enthralled immediately by the singing muses, the story of a man going from zero to hero, and the catchy songs. As soon as the movie is over, he immediately picks another at random and begins watching that one as well. "Who cares about the script.... I can do that later..." he mutters as he zones back in on the movie. "I'm not stopping until I've watched all of these Disney movies." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you fricking shot me!" Alex shouts, and Burr puts up his hands defensively. 

"Alex, again, I'm just as surprised as you are. But seriously, that's all you have been talking about for 5 hours! Isn't there something else you can focus on, like this musical they we apparently have to perform?"

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll just ignore the fact that my friend, namely you, shoots me, and just go on ahead with performing for people!" Alex shouts back. 

"Just let it go!" Burr shouts back, then both of the men jump as Hercules appears behind the two men. 

"Let it goooo, let it goooo!" he sings at the top of his lungs, and Alex and Burr both share confused looks. 

A familiar figure, still wearing the crown despite his casual clothes, storms onto the stage. "Can you guys be quiet for just a moment? I'm still trying to learn my songs!"

"Ah, so you finally decided to sing 'You'll Be Back?' The 'da da da da' song?" Washington says, chuckling as he walks on stage, a very marked-up script in his hands. The king flushes and doesn't answer. 

"Anyway, son, have you realized that the musical ends with Burr-" Washington is cut off by a loud scream from one of the back rooms. Lee runs out from one of the rooms backstage, shouting at the top of his lungs, a triumphant smile on his face as Laurens runs after him with an angry look on his face. 

"You cheater! You filthy little cheater!" Laurens screams. 

"I won I won I won I won!" Lee chants before Laurens tackles him. Seabury awkwardly follows the two men out of the room, then decides to stand by the king vs. the two men wrestling on the floor. 

"Did anybody work on the script?" Alexander asks exasperatedly. 

Everyone looks down at the ground and mumbles a yes or no, besides both of the Georges. "Alexander, you didn't exactly work very much on the script either," Burr mutters. "And you kinda play the main character..."

"Well how was I supposed to after knowing that you killed me!" Alex hisses back. 

"No, Laf, you're going to have to wear your hair down for this!" someone says from backstage, and everyone turns to see Thomas, Lafayette, and Madison walk onto the stage. 

"But I like my hair being in a bun," Lafayette whines at Madison as he taps his leg jitterily. 

"I'm not happy about the hair situation either, Jemmy!" Thomas complains. "I like the fabulousness that is my hair to be free!"

"Look, I'm just going off of the script, and since you decided to switch places, you have to switch hair styles!" Madison says calmly, and both of the men groan. "Also, Lafayette, I think you may have had a bit too much coffee..." 

"There's no such thing as too much coffee," Lafayette says resolutely, but still shaking slightly with unused energy. "I doubt 20 cups is too much." 

They stop arguing as they see everyone on the stage. "Oh, did we miss something?" Thomas asks. 

"That's my line!" Laf argues. 

"I wasn't trying to quote this stupid musical, and besides, it's 'What'd I miss?' not 'Did we miss something?'"

Washington opens his mouth to say something, but he's cut off by giggling as Maria and Peggy run onto the stage. "What's so funny?" Alex asks. The girls look at each other, dab, then laugh again. Everyone just stares at them questioningly until the rest of the Schuyler sisters join the group. Their faces are bright red, and as they look at where King George and Samuel are standing next to each other, then Jefferson and Madison, and then John and Alex, they turn progressively redder. Angelica mutters something about 'smut,' to which Eliza mutters something about 'dirtiness' and 'never again.'

"Well... since we're all here..." Alex begins, looking strangely at the girls, "guys, we really need to work on this musical for everything to work out. Like, actually work on it. Today was a great day to just hang out and relax since the stage crew went home early, but we really need to work on it. So, starting tomorrow, can we all promise to learn our lines?" 

There are shouts of 'but YouTube was made to be watched' and 'still 39 more Disney movies to see!' but eventually everyone agrees to actually work on it tomorrow. 

"Wait, like, tomorrow-tomorrow, right?" Hercules asks Alex, and after he nods, Herc rushes back to the room, muttering something about an 'all-night Disney marathon.' 

As everyone starts heading back to the rooms to find a place to sleep, Alex gives Burr another look. "Alex, I'm sorry, I really am sorry. Maybe now that we know, I won't shoot you, and you won't-"

"Goodnight Burr," Alex says curtly, then turns and leaves Aaron alone on the strange.


	3. Deaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a couple of people have mentioned that they'd like to see, this is a 'lil chapter in which Alex figures out about Phillip's death, and Aaron about both of the Theodosias'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I guess this is kinda sad? It made me sad, anyway. Then again, I still feel like crying whenever 'The World Was Wide Enough' plays, so...

Phillip Hamilton slowly walks down the silent halls, ears straining to hear the quiet sounds that had pulled him out from where he had been tucked away in one of the back rooms. Still clutching the book of Shakespearean poems that he had been reading earlier in one hand, he carefully opens the door to the left of him and pokes his head inside. His mom, along with his aunts Peggy and Angelica, are all curled up on the couch. Angelica has her arm wrapped protectively around his mom, who is resting her head on Angelica’s shoulder, and Peggy is using Eliza’s legs as a pillow. Smiling briefly at the sight, he closes the door quietly, then moves onto the next one. But as he reaches for the doorknob, he freezes. He had heard the sound again. Staying as silent as possible, he tiptoes down the hallway, listening again for the sound. At last, he hears a louder sob, and the ruffle of sheets being moved around. Locating the door from where the sobs were coming from, he quietly turns the doorknob and opens the door.

At first, he can see nothing. Then, his gaze is drawn to the desk in the corner, which is dimly lit by a small table lamp. A figure is hunched over the messy spray of papers strewn across the desk, and he smiles slightly as he recognizes the poor posture and messy hair that his father usually displayed while deep within his writings. The smile quickly turns to a frown as the figure shakes, and a small sound of a muffled sob is emitted. 

“P-pa?” Phillip whispers quietly. Alexander doesn’t turn around.

There is a minute of silence, then another minute. Phillip doesn’t know what to say, or even what to do, so he just stands there, unmoving as his father looks down at the tear-stained papers in front of him. Finally, Alexander speaks in a quiet voice, thick with emotion. “I'm sorry.”

“Sorry? Pa, what are you talking about?”

Alexander doesn’t answer.

“Pa, what are you talking about?” he asks more firmly, walking over to his father’s side and putting a hand on his shoulder.

His father still doesn’t answer, his body shaking with the effort of suppressing the sobs. Phillip looks down at the papers in front of his father, after glancing at the clock on the desk, which reads ‘1:19 AM.’ “Well, he always did work late hours. Man, he’s non-stop,” the boy thinks as he glances over the papers. Titles like “Dear Theodosia,” “Take a Break,” and “Blow Us All Away” jump out at him, and as he is about to read over all of the papers more in depth, the screen before his father catches his eye. ‘Phillip Hamilton,’ the screen labeled ‘Wikipedia’ states. Looking down at the paragraph that his father had been reading, his eyes widen at the title.

“Death.”

“Philip was killed in 1801 in a duel with George Eacker, whom he had publicly called out in the middle of a Manhattan theatre after Eacker gave a speech during the Fourth of July readings at Columbia University that criticized his father. The duel took place in Weehawken, New Jersey, the same place his father would later be shot by Aaron Burr. Acquaintances claim that Alexander Hamilton had reportedly counseled his son before the duel to discharge his weapon in the air before-” The book of poems slips from his grip and hits the ground with a dull thud. Phillip takes a step back, his eyes wide, though still dry as he tries to process what he just read.

“It’s my fault. I hurt Angelica when I fell in love with Eliza, I hurt Lafayette when I argued in the cabinet meeting that we were too weak to help France even though I promised I would help, I-” Alexander cuts off as he sobs again. “I-I hurt your mother when I cheated on her, and… And I hurt you Phillip. I told you to aim at the sky, I allowed you to duel in my honor, I-” Phillip stays silent, feeling his eyes prickle with tears. The look on his father’s face as he turns to look at his son is so full of emotion that it pushes away whatever thoughts of his own death for the moment, but his thoughts are still so confused, and he doesn’t know what to think.

“Oh, Phillip… I failed you as a father. I promised you that I would be there for you, unlike how my father wasn't there for me... But I am worse... I am worse than my father.. I-" Alexander breaks down crying, tears streaming down his cheeks, and suddenly the two are hugging tightly, though it is unclear to either who pulled the other into the embrace. Father holds son like a lifeline, afraid that if he lets go, then he will disappear. The two eventually slide to the floor, leaning against each other as they remain in their embrace. The pair sits there for hours, both of their crying unheard by all of the sleeping people in the rooms around them. As the hour hand of the clock on the desk passes the 2, and then the 3, their sobs slowly quiet. And finally, as the clock hits 3:30 am, Phillip speaks.

“I love you, Pa.”

Alex sobs once more, burying his face in Phillip’s shirt. “I love you too, Phillip. I love you so much.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unknown to both Alexander and Phillip, three rooms over, another person was in a similar situation. 

Aaron Burr sits on the floor of another office down the hall, arms wrapped around himself as he stares into the darkness surrounding him. Unlike Alexander, he didn’t have his daughter with him. He didn’t have his beautiful little Theodosia for him to hold tightly in his arms, to whisper that everything would be alright in her ear, to push her beautiful dark hair out of her knowing eyes and to promise that he would do whatever it takes to keep her safe. He didn’t have his wife at his side, the other beautiful Theodosia in his life. He wasn’t able to kiss her soft lips while he still could, he wasn’t able to stare into her deep, dark eyes, he wasn’t able to talk to her and hear the advice she had always been able to give him. There they were, the two most important people in his life, stuck centuries away from him. 

He buries his face in his hands, trying to stop the words looping through his mind. “The Patriot and all those on board were never heard from again.” Squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to stop the thoughts, the awful reminders of what he had learned 6 hours ago, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking the words. “...health began to deteriorate… was in regular pain… finally died on May 28, 1794…”

An ugly sob works its way out from his throat, and he can’t stop thinking about his girls. The only family he has left in the world. The only people who love him left in this world.

“If there’s a reason that I’m still alive, when everyone who loves me has died-” He chokes back another sob, then whispers the last words in the sentence. “I’m willing to wait for it.” Wait for it. Wait for it. Maybe if he acted more on things, his wife wouldn’t have gotten sick. His daughter wouldn’t have been lost at sea. Maybe if he didn’t wait for everything, he could rise up like Hamilton. Hamilton, the man who seems to have a perfect life to Burr. Hamilton, who always seems to win, to change the game and raise the stakes whenever he feels like it. “I’m willing to wait for it,” he whispers again, the sadness in his voice veiling the self-disgust layered behind it.

“That seems to be the only thing I’m willing to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even know where this fic is going, to be honest.


	4. First Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Drabbles until they actually perform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, my trademark is starting a story, getting a decent following, and then not updating for 2000 years. Big thanks to Perla_Megpoid for commenting yesterday and reminding me this story exists xD This one's for you. Hope you enjoy.

"Hmm..." Alexander hums under his breath as he shuffles through the stack of papers strewn on his desk. "I could've sworn I set it down here somewhere..." 

"What did you misplace this time, mon amie?" a voice teases from the doorway. Looking up, Alex rolls his eyes as Lafayette steps into the room, falling back casually into a beanbag chair set in the corner. "If it is your mind, I feel as though you lost it years ago with how many times I've caught you lost in thought." 

Frowning, Alex shuffles through the papers again. "No..." he says distractedly. "I'm actually looking for my sheet music for song number 11... I thought I had it right here to review, as I skipped over it in my hurry to learn more about my future, but..." Scanning over the mess on his desk, he sighs and slumps back in the desk chair. "Do you happen to have your copy I could borrow?" 

His friend shrugs. "Of course I would, but as Jefferson has taken my role, I do not have any songs from the first act because he also took my place in the opening song." 

Groaning, Alex leans back in the chair and massages his temples. "Jefferson... that smug, self-centered macaroni f-"

"Alex," Lafayette says with a warning tone, setting down the pen he had been playing with. "You know how he feels about that, ah, nickname." 

Hamilton couldn't keep a smile off at that. "But it's quite popular among the youth these days. I would have thought that such an... iconic name would have-" He trails off at Lafayette's glance. "Oh come on Laf! I know he's your friend for some strange reason, but seriously, he's insufferable! Just the other day, he was trying to take my role in leadership, and he's already taken yours literally in the play, not to mention-"

"Alexander, I gave him that role. I thought it would be interesting to step out of my own role and try another's. And let us focus on your missing song and find a replacement. Or-" Nodding his head towards the lighted screen set on the desk, he continues. "You could find it on the Inter-web." 

"Nah, I want a copy I can write on." Glancing at some of the papers that had fallen near his feet, the Frenchman raises an eyebrow. 

"Well, 'write on' is an understatement. The page is filled! You really do write like you're running out of-"

"If I could have a dollar for every time someone has cracked that joke on me," Hamilton groans, then stands and walks over to Lafayette, pulling him to his feet. "Well then, let's go find someone else with the music."

"Why must I come with you?" he questions, making a move towards the desk. "I could, ah... review my music in here?"

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, we both know the moment I walk out of here, you're going to use my computer to browse the Internet for yourself."

"First off, it's not your computer. It's Mr. Miranda's. Second off... how can I not? There's so many fanpages dedicated to me... though most are technically for my Diggs counterpart, and they all seem to comment on my heat and hair? But it is interesting to look at..." 

"C'mon Laf, please?" Alexander pleads. "I don't even know where Angelica is ,honestly, and I could use a friend to help me track her down."

"...Fine, but only because it is you," Lafayette says slowly, standing up and walking over to his shorter friend. "Angelica? Why are you looking for her?" 

"She's also in the song," Alex says simply. "So I figured I'd look at hers. I don't think I have a big part, but I want to see the stage directions."

"Can't you just ask one of the stage crew? They always seem helpful when coming to this sort of thing."

Shaking his head, he looks in a doorway to his right. "Nah, I sent them home for a couple days. Said they all deserved a break. I thought we could use the time to study up without accidentally revealing that we aren't actually the actors."

"Ah, makes sense. What song is this, anyway?"

Shrugging, Alex looks into another room, then continues walking. "I don't actually know what it's about, but it's titled 'Satisfied.'"

\-------

"You did all that..." Looking up with tears streaming down here face, Eliza faces her older sister with a mixture of adoration, sadness, and confusion. "...for me?"

"Look, I get it that this is kinda a lot to take in, but you have to help me!" Pacing the floor, Angelica pulls at her hair nervously. "You can see why he can't know about this, right? I don't want him to know that I... you know... had a thing for him?" 

"Angie..." Standing and putting an arm on her sister's shoulder, Eliza smiles gently at her. "He's going to find out eventually."

"You... you aren't mad mad at me?" 

"How could I? I saw the way you looked at him that night, but I never..." Taking another breath, Eliza pulls Angelica in for a hug. "You're too good for the world, sis. I don't deserve what you did for me." 

Leaning into the hug, Angelica closes her eyes against the tears that start up. "I... Eliza... I love you more than anything in this life. Don't doubt for a second that I'd put your happiness before mine." Lingering in the hug for a moment longer, she pulls away and looks at her little sister with a smile, brushing at the tears on her lashes. 

"Wait, is this why I caught you reading that 'Angelica x Hamilton' fanfiction the other day?" Eliza says suddenly. "You said it was an accidentally opened page!" 

Blushing, Angelica looks down. "I... uh..." She's cut off by two figure walking into the room. 

"Oh, Angelica, thank goodness!" Hamilton says happily. "I seem to have misplaced my copy for that 'Satisfied' song, so I need to borrow yours to practice."

"Oh, um..." Looking back at Eliza, Angelica sees her nod slightly. "About those pages... Uh... Alexander..." Angelica says nervously, tucking a black strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Yes, Angelica?" Tilting his head to the side slightly, he looks at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, uh... no..." she mumbles. Grabbing the papers from Eliza, she shoves them in his direction. "Um... here's the song, and... there's something I need to say that I guess you'll find out anyway..." 

Taking a deep breath, she looks up into his eyes. "The thing is..." 

\-----------

"Uh... Thomas...?" Giving a questioning look at the disheveled appearance of the future president, James Madison takes a step closer. "I heard some shouting, and then a door slam... are you okay?" 

"The fans..." Thomas breathes, still leaning against the closed door that he had slammed shut as if barring it. "They cornered me... on the street... I almost couldn't escape... they chased me here... oh the horror... the girls wouldn't stop screaming..." 

\------------

"So, John..." A singsong voice pulls the revolutionary out of his thoughts. 

"Oh, uh, hey Peggy. What do you need?" John questions, looking suspiciously at the smiling girl in the loose yellow hoodie and baggy sweatpants who seems to be holding something behind her back. 

"Weeeeeellllll," she says, still holding her hands behind her back. "I heard that you liked them, soooooo..."

"Liked... what?" His question is somewhat answered as a small object is shoved into his hands. 

"Enjoy!" she squeals, turning and running off into the direction she had come. Curiously, John looks down, only to see. 

"A... tortoise?" he says, confused. Rubbing a finger over the surface of the animal's shell, he lifts it closer to his face to examine it. 

"Her name is Peggy Jr., in case you were wondering!" Peggy shouts, peeking back into the room before giggling and running off. 

Shaking his head, but still smiling as he examines the tortoise closer, he shrugs. "Well then, Peggy Jr. I guess you're mine now... for some reason?" 

Peggy Jr. only yawns and burrows into her shell in response. 

\-------------

"So, uh... how's your daughter?" The question is asked awkwardly, as if not knowing what else to say. 

"She's.... good..." Aaron replies, just as awkwardly. The tension was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife. "She's the same age as... well, I guess not now, but she was about the same age as you, before..."

"Before my age was screwed up, yeah," Philip responds. When Burr doesn't respond, he adds, "That would explain the Philidosia thing, actually. Was wondering why it was a thing when I had never actually met her..." he says, chuckling slightly. 

"Philidosia?"

"N-never mind," Philip says quickly. There's another moment of awkward silence before he jumps in again. "Look, Mr. Burr, I just came here to say... there's no hard feelings about my dad, okay? I understand your motivations and everything, and I don't really hold you accountable since you technically haven't done it..." 

"Well, thank you Philip, that's very-"

"-Yet." Philip cuts him off sharply. "And by 'yet,' I mean that you do it in the future. Well, in this case, the past. But no matter the tense, it's a fact which I'm not exactly okay with." Aaron swallows nervously. "So, I need you to promise me, right here and right now, that you will never, under any circumstances, challenge my father to a duel. Ever."

"Philip, you must understand, that even if we go back to our original time, changing history in such a way could have consequences-"

"Consequences my foot, you're not killing my father or... or I'm killing you." 

The air freezes between the two. "P-Philip, I-I don't..."

"Let me make this perfectly clear, Mr. Burr," Philip says coolly. "I don't think you understand how serious I am about this. I took place in a duel that I didn't know how to fight to protect my father's name. What do you think I'll do to protect his life?"

"B-but, surely-"

"I'm not finished yet, Mr. Burr," the boy continues. "No matter what he did, no matter how many political campaigns he ruined, he didn't deserve death. He doesn't deserve death. So, you're going to promise me that it won't happened by the hands of you, got it?" 

Taking a shaky breath, Burr looks down to avoid the scarily determined and dark look that had replaced the nervous, nonchalant boy that had came into his office. "Got it," he whispers. 

"Thank you," he says simply before standing and walking out of the office. "Oh, and Mr. Burr," he says, stopping before the door. The man looks up at the boy, almost scared of what he'd say next. "If... if, uh, you didn't know... keep little Theo away from ships when she's older... okay?" Burr nods, and Philip walks out of the room. 

Leaning back in his chair, Aaron lets out a shaken breath. "Geez, that kid can be scary," he mutters under his breath, turning back to Act 2 of the script and beginning to read. 

\-------------

"Curtain's getting ready to open!" Lafayette hisses into the walkie-talkie, almost dropping it as he fumbles with the buttons. "Shows on in precisely 20 seconds!" 

Jefferson fiddles with his earpiece, eyes widening as the words sink in and dashing from the dressing room to his corresponding stage position. "Shoot, shoot, shoot, Jemmy, you in position?" he pants as he skids into his spot, making sure his coat was straightened and every hair was in place. 

"I'm still in the green room, Tommy. I was sane and didn't over Hercules's part, remember?" 

"Keep pet names off the intercom, please," King George's voice hisses in response. "But, side note, has anyone seen Sammy?"

"No worries, my king. I'm in the wings. Actually... um, I'm watching from the curtains on the left side. Um... would you care to... um, join me?"

Ignoring the gagging in the background, along with the shouts of 'just kiss already!' from various Schuyler sister and Revolutionary squad members, Washington straightens his suit coat and sighs. "Can we keep the line professional, everyone? This being the first real show and all? Laf, time please?"

"Five sec... Technical difficulties in the sound department. They're calling for a minute restart."

Multiple groans overlap each other, and Washington winces. "Please keep the complaining down, if possible. These mics are very sensitive." 

"Or maybe you're just sensitive," someone mutters. 

"Who said that?"

"Fight me, Lee!"

"What? I didn't say that!"

"Calm down, son." 

"It was probably Jefferson. He sucks."

"Fight me, Hammy."

"Will do. Meet me inside the green room during intermission."

"If I catch either of you in the green room during intermission, I'm firing both of you!" 

"You can't fire me, I'm the star!"

"Shut it Jefferson, my name is literally the title of the play."

"Well they really should have named it after the best character, shouldn't they?" 

"Guys, please just stop it. Laf, time?"

"Yeah Hammy, listen to your boyfriend and shut up!"

"Fifteen seconds, John. Curtain rises in..." Lafayette pauses, then begins the countdown. "10..."

"Jemmy, if you could grab me a coffee from that shop down the street, that'd be great."

"9..."

"Wow, such a demanding boyfriend. Honestly, Madison, just dump him."

"8..."

"Shut it, Ham man."

"7..."

"Um, guys, am I supposed to be backstage or on stage on the first part because I kinda sorta forgot..."

"6..."

"Peggy... you're supposed to be standing next to me right now..."

"5..."

"Oh, right! Thanks Angie!"

"4..."

"Laurens... is that a turtle on your shoulder?"

"3..."

"Oh frick, uh... here, Sammy, take this!" 

"2..."

"What the frick is this?"

"1..."

"It's Peggy Jr. Drop her and I'll murder you with a blunt crayon." 

Taking a deep breath, Alexander blocks out Washington frantically trying to stop arguing still going on and locks eyes with Aaron in the opposite wing. Then, he nods slightly. "You got this, Burr," he whispers. Nodding back, Aaron smiles slightly at Alex before taking a deep breath, then stepping onto stage just as the music starts. Everyone falls quiet as they switch their mics on to connect them to the speakers, and then the spotlight turns on, focusing on the only figure onstage. 

"How does a..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah idk where I'm going with this still but I got and idea for one more chapter before ending it. Thanks to all who stayed around even though I suck at updating :) Love y'all


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all has to come to an end somehow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im not dead apparently

Burr smiles as they take the curtain calls, bowing low as everyone in the audience cheers and claps. But, as soon as they turn and leave the stage, he feels the smile falter. Feining interest in the curtains, he waits for everyone to pass him. All of his friends are shouting, laughing, throwing compliments left and right, and simply just congratulating themselves on a show well done. As all of the people had seemingly left, he finally takes a deep breath before turning and walking backstage in the other direction. He needs a moment to think about this. He needs a moment to stop his hands  _his hands that had just been holding the gun the hands that had just feined shooting his friend_ from shaking so badly.

“Umm, Burr?” Aaron stops, then slowly turns to see Hamilton slipping off the dark cloak-like apparel he has been wearing for the last couple of scenes, leaving him in a simple white shirt and breeches. For a second, he can almost forget they are still stuck in this strange time period. That is, until Hamilton pulls on a hoodie with his likeness printed on the front. Burr internally sighs. Could the man get any more self-imporant? I mean, Jefferson's self-obsession was expected, but he honestly thought Hamilton was mature enough to not hoard and continually show off all of his merchandise.

"Yes, Alexander?" Burr responds curtly. They still hadn't really talked since the whole... Wikipedia incident, and even though they had both wished eachother luck before the show, he still wasn't sure if Hamilton was over the whole being-killed-by-a-close-friend thing.

“Let’s be real for a second."

Burr throws the man a curious look. "Ohhhhh....kay? When am I not?"

Ignoring him, Alex continues. "I've been thinking throughout all of this, and... Well, going through the musical for real... it's brought a few things to mind regarding the ending."

Burr winced. Okay, so he wasn't over it. Great.

But before he could try to apoligize again, Alexander continued. "If I were you, and I had to deal with me, I’d shoot myself too.” He shrugs. “What can I say? I have strong opinions. And, honestly, I can be kind of an arse.”

From where she's hidden in the shadows across the room, Angelica glares at the founding father, hands over Eliza's ears, who is covering Peggy's, who covers Maria's, who covers a confused John Lauren's ears. "Profanity," she hisses.

“What…" Burr trails off, not exactly sure how to respond. "Alexander- I mean, not that I can argue- but what-”

Hamilton cut him off. “Aaron, what I’m trying to say is that I am sorry and I forgive you.”

Burr choked. Of all things he expected to happen tonight, an apology, acknowledgement of self-righteousness, and forgiveness for killing Alexander Hamilton _from Alexander Hamilton_ were not high on the list. In fact, they weren’t on the list at all. “Thank you,” Aaron breathed. Instantly, the man felt more relieved, and he allowed the corners of his mouth to turn up in a small smile. He hadn’t realized how much his future actions were weighing on his mind until now.

There was a prolonged moment of silence, and Burr began to feel slightly uncomfortable. Was he supposed to say something? Hamilton took a small step forward, then immediately took it back, looking uncomfortable as well. Was he supposed to go for a handshake? A hug? High-five? Fist bump? Ask him out for a coffee?

Luckily, Burr didn’t have to decide what to do, as he was suddenly cut off by an arm being slung across his shoulders.

“FORGIVENESS!” Peggy sang-screamed.

“CAN YOU IMAAAAAAAAAAAAGINE?” Eliza’s voice joins her sister’s as she screamed into Aaron’s ear.

“Oh my gosh you guys why,” Hamilton mutters, trying to toss Peggy off of where she had somehow perched herself precariously on his shoulders, the only one of the three wearing casual clothes since she hadn’t participated in the last act. He tried to look angry, but anyone could see the small smile breaking through as he finally throws her off onto one of the couches backstage. Peggy squeals loudly and Aaron winces, trying to rid himself of the ringing in his ears.

“...I think I’m deaf…” he mutters.

Eliza grins at him, arm still slung over his shoulder. “My beautiful singing too much for your ears?” she says sweetly.

“I heard screaming, is everyone okay?” Washington asks, suddenly appearing behind Hamilton, who promptly screams and jerked back, legs tangling in the cloak he was still holding and falling to the floor.

“...Uh, sir, sorry… I didn’t… see you… there…” he says, trying to untangle himself from the black cloth, red rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment.

“Hey, Alex, let me help,” Laurens says, appearing out of nowhere and kneeling next to him. Phillip suddenly joins them, and the dopplegangers help untangle the founding father from the cloth.

"HA, you should've seen your face!" Jefferson crows, snapping a picture before turning to collapse on the couch next to the youngest Schuyler sister and Maria.

"Okay honestly where are you all coming from?" Burr mutters in confusion.

"Who?" Hercules asks curiously, appearing directly behind the prodigy and smiling as the man yelps and trips over Alexander, hitting the floor hard. 

" _Gucci_ , looks like we are all present!" Lafayette adds, walking up with his ever-present coffee cup in hand. "Great show,  _mon amies_. You all did beautifully!"

Aaron looks at Laf, then around at all of his friends. And then, he smiles. A wide, _real_ , smile. Yes, the past week had been horrible. It had been stressful, it had destroyed friendships and an unfortunate cast member's iPhone, and it had basically ruined his entire life, both present and future. But, as he looked around as the smiling faces around him, he felt a rush of pride and happiness. They had done it. They had, through an impossible miracle, managed to learn the songs and choreography of the entire 2 hour musical and pull it together enough amongst themselves to perform it for thousands of people. He feels himself tear up, and his smile gets wider. "Yeah... yeah, I guess we-"

Suddenly, Aaron's vision goes blurry. He vaguely feels the smooth concrete under his hand change to dust, and then, just like that, he was somewhere else. Looking around in confusion, he sees that he's in a familiar-looking dingy tent, lying on the floor. 

Hearing frantic French swearing, he looks up to see Lafayette scrambling up from a cot set against the side of the tent. Stumbling over the right words, he starts and stops a couple times before finally sputtering out, "M...my... my  _coffee_ -"

"Laf, what's- _oh dear Lord_ -" Aaron hears Alex exclaim. Looking to the other side of the tent, he sees John put a hand on Alexander's shoulder as Hercules looks around in confusion.

"What the f-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

BONUS:

When Lin's vision comes back, he vaguely notices groans and shouts sounding from all around him. Groaning, he grabs his head and sits up, noting that he's on the floor. Looking around, his eyes widen, and he jumps up. "I'm back..." he breaths, looking around. He had never been so happy to see the theater around him.

"What the heck..." Diggs mutters, running a hand through his hair in confusion. Noticing the man on the ground, he quickly moves to help him up. "Lin, are you okay? I think I... I don't...?" Shaking his head, he coughs nervously. "I mean, uh..." He giggles uncharacteristically and nervously begins playing with his hands. 

"Wait, you guys..." Lin trails off. He couldn't tell them about that weird...  _dream_ he had (though some part of him was debating whether it was really a dream or not). Being transported back to the 1780's for a week? They'd certainly force him to take a break if 1. not only did he apparently faint, but 2. the musical was manifesting itself vividly in his dreams again. He only had a couple more weeks playing the part of Hamilton before the new actors would take over, and he wanted to enjoy the last shows from on the stage, not just from the orchestra pit. It would be better just to forget it; to play it off. "I mean... wow, what a show, right guys? I don't know about you guys, but I think that was the most emotionally charged performance we've done yet!"

Goldsberry, Soo, and Jones give eachother a strange look, seeimingly communicating something to eachother without words, before nodding and turning back to the group. "Yeah...the show that we totally just performed. Guys, that was amazing! We need to keep that same energy, if not  _double._ "

Jackson looks around at everyone in confusion, then shakes his head as if to clear it. "Yes, good work everybody," he says curtly. 

Lin nods, then shoots Anthony a concerned look as the man looks around nervously, fingers flitting all over himself as if to assure himself that he was actually there. "H...how... two... I was... same time... how... Phillip... John... Phillipjohnwhat..."

From a side room, Groff walks out, still dressed in his King George costume, Jasperson not far behind. Lin notes that the man seems to be the only person that isn't freaking out, and in fact, looks even more confident than usual in his crown. 

"So, don't freak out, but I think I might have been _too_ good at being the King of England and accidentally won the American Revolution...?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand... DONE!
> 
> Wowie it's been, like, a year...
> 
> ...wow...
> 
> KK so I kinda moved on from Hamilton as other obsessions came into my life as they do but THEN I got Hamilton tickets for Christmas and I just SAW it and so OF COURSE I had to come back and revive a long-dead fic because GOSH DANG IT THE SHOW WAS SO GOOD AND IT GAVE ME JUST ENOUGH INSPIRATION TO TURN OUT ONE LAST CRAPPY CHAPTER SO I CAN FINALLY FRIGGIN FINISH THIS
> 
> But gosh darn it all the show was so dang amazing I was sobbing 20 seconds into it like if you guys happen to have an extra couple hundred dollars lying around and Hamilton's in town, 200/10 would recommend. It was seriously amazing, and it actually exceeded my (already ridiculously high) expectations, which was one reason I didn't want to see it because I love the soundtrack and I was scared I'd hate anything but that because of it but it was SO GOOD
> 
> Anyway, whatever, there's the final chapter. I'm not going to lie, I wrote it in about 30 minutes, so RIP but whatever it's fine. Hope you enjoyed ;) Thanks for everyone who read and commented on this and everything! Y'all's are amazing and I love you all!


End file.
